One Man Army
by Drake-Nova
Summary: A war is breaking between three armies. Drake, a powerful... umm... whatever he is, decides to be the fourth. Just before the war breaks out he is captured by the enemy, though...
1. Chapter I

**_Chapter I- Capture:  _**

 The black haired boy stormed down the corridor, ripping his tie off and shoving it in his pocket. He came to a locker, and opened it with extreme force. He looked inside, searching through piles of paper and half-eaten chocolate bars, and finally proclaiming, 'FLAMING HELL,' before slamming the locker shut.

    The rest of the school had already gone home, but Drake had been to see the Head. Apparently there was something wrong with smacking someone in the stomach. Now Pantamon had wandered off and he was extremely annoyed. He came out the front and immediately headed towards the kitchens. Just as he was about to enter Purgemon, the larger, heavier, rookie form of Pantamon leapt out at him, his mouth surrounded by Monday's lunch. 'Drake, you know the food here isn't very nice.'

   'No, Purgemon, it's school lunch.' Drake replied irritably.

    'You okay, Drake?'

   'Got into a fight.'

   Purgemon looked shocked for a moment, and then asked dangerously, 'Did he hurt you?'

   Drake gave him a _What-do-you-think s_tare for a moment, until Purgemon got the message. 'So… why are you angry?'

   'Because, you numbskull, people don't seem to like it when they get their nose rammed into a locker door, even though they started the fight.'

   Purgemon was silent for a moment, and then decided to change the subject. 'Can we go now, I want ice cream.'

   'You always want ice cream… didn't you eat enough in there?'

   'I can't never eat enough. Food is just so yummy.'

   'Okay, c'mon then.' Drake said, turning around and beginning to walk out of the school gates.

~*~

   Five minutes later they were sitting outside the usual café… where they and their friends often came. Drake had a steaming mug of coffee before him and Purgemon was attempting the difficult task of eating ice cream with oversized paws. He finally came up with the solution of placing it in an empty glass and slurping it into his mouth.

   Drake took a gulp of coffee, and then looked around. There was that feeling again. He knew what would happen next. 

_   'Drake! You will listen this time.' Luster said. 'Listen… it's your last chance.'_

_   'I've already told you, I don't want to know!'_

_   'You don't have a choice, Drake, just listen.'_

_   'Why do you want to tell me anyway?'_

_   'You need to know.'_

_   'Why me!?'_

_   'Because… you are the first…the final… the…'_

_   'Inevitable… I already know. You've old me about fifty times.'_

_   'Will you please listen?'_

_    Drake sighed. 'I don't want to endanger my friends.'_

_   'Your friends are in danger already. Every human and digimon is in danger already.'_

_   'I know… I know.' Drake muttered sadly._

_   'Will you listen?'_

_   'Do I have a choice?'_

_    Luster didn't answer._

_   'Fine.' Drake said reluctantly._

_   'You are about to hear the truth. Whether you like it or not you will know it and there will be no escaping that. You will have to live with it… if you live through the war.' In a flash of light the pitch-black surroundings changed to white, and Drake and Luster were sitting in high backed leather armchairs, facing each other._

_   'Drake,' Luster said, 'everybody has a truth about them that they don't know. Something that is kept secret until they die, and then is used to determine where their soul is sent. There are four places you can go._

_   'The first is simple. Most humans easily know it as Eden. It is a paradise, no doubt about that. Just one huge rainforest… fruit that you've never dreamed of growing everywhere._

_   'The second is called hell. Much different to what is expected… just pre whiteness…much like here.' He gestured to their surroundings. 'No, this is not hell. In hell you constantly float, unable to move or speak, and there is nothing to see but the white. Enough to drive anyone mad within a few hours._

_   'The third is known as the AfterWorld. Your friend, Will has been there I believe. He is one of the few who have been brought back. Tragic story, I must say.'_

_   'He got over it,' Drake said monotonously._

_   'Quite. Yes… the AfterWorld. The afterlife for heroes… and the great training ground. I trained there… marvellous place._

_  'And, finally, there is the God realm. This is where human gods, who are now few and relatively weak, and Digimon Sovereigns are. When they send one of there kind down to Earth in a human body… or digimon one for that matter… and they die, they return here.'_

_   'What exactly are you trying to tell me.'_

_   'Where do you think you'll go, Drake?'_

_   'I don't know. Like everyone else… I don't know the truth.'_

_   'I'll give you a little bit more information, then. To go to Eden… you must have lived a good life. Not committing big sins… just an average **human** life. To go to hell… usually you must have committed something like murder… or adultery et cetera. **Human **sins- okay. To go to the AfterWorld… you must have saved someone's life or sacrificed your own life attempting to do so. To go to the God Realm… well, I've already told you, haven't I?'_

_   'I guess I'd go to Eden, then.' Drake answered._

_   'Guess again.'_

_   'That's the only one that fits.'_

_   Luster shook his head. 'No… Temet Nosce…'_

   Drake awoke. He had fallen out of his chair, and was now covered in sweat. His eyes were wide, and the crowd of people around him was blurred. He could see Purgemon near, and felt his tears dripping onto his cheek. The people were all speaking at once, but one voice in particular caught his attention. 'Drake… Drake are you okay? Can you hear me?'

   He opened his eyes and looked up. A face was easily recognizable as Ash, his two digimon on either shoulder.

   Drake tried to hold back the vomit crawling it's way up through his chest. He breathed heavily, as his mind whirred.

   How on earth could it be true, HOW?! What had he ever done? Maybe he hadn't done anything. But, of course, that left but one option:

_He wasn't human._

   He spewed forth his lunch, making the crowd recoil in panic. Everything blurred before him, and he began to feel light headed. The ground seemed to be coming closer again, the hard tarmac warping and twisting. He felt his head touch the ground before passing out again.

   Purgemon yelled in distress. He nuzzled Drake's head with his nose, but he didn't stir. There was a loud bang, a roar of electro-magnetic hover engines, and then the A-Grav tank came round the corner.

       'They've come for Drake!' Purgemon yelled. Ash's digimon flung themselves at the tank, but bounced harmlessly of the hull and had to take cover from the shower of laser pulses. The tank stopped in front of Ash, Drake and Purgemon. A door opened in the front, and men dressed in S.W.A.T.-like clothes holding laser rifles before them exited. Another person came out behind them, and looked Ash in the face. They looked exactly the same, except the newly arrived boy had black hair instead of brown.

    Ash looked at him angrily. He had never gotten over finding out. All those years he had thought that he and Angelo had been twins, and then he found out that Angelo was a digitally enhanced version of himself… a clone.

   'Hello brother,' Angelo smirked. 'You're in the way of my catch.' He nodded towards Drake.

   'Shut it, Angelo.' Ash spat at him. 'Don't you realise that the man you're working for killed our father?'

   'Oh well, never really liked him anyway. I thought you'd hate him, taking your identity and creating me like he did.'

   Ash smirked. 'Yes, I hated him, but he didn't deserve to die.'

   'Who's to say?'

   'Me.'

   Angelo stared him in the face, and then quicker than a bullet hit him across his brow, knocking him unconscious. 'Leave him,' he ordered his men. 'Just bring the other one.'

   The men swarmed down on Drake and Purgemon, and then dragged them onto the tank. Purgemon growled at anyone who went near Drake, and in the end one of the men booted him to the face to shut him up.

~*~

   Perilblade sat in his comfortable chair, staring out the large window in front o him at the open sky. Clouds stretched across it, pouring rain down below. Luckily Perilblade's fleet were high enough to avoid the storm. The convoy was comprised of Zeppelins mainly, with an Airdramon here and there for protection. Perilblade didn't really need it, he had just about every digimon in the digi-world on his side anyway.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: The other half… 

   He was searching. Searching for those answers that wouldn't come, wouldn't show. He knew he couldn't find them, wouldn't find them until he asked someone. But only one person knew the answers.

   And asking someone who wanted to kill you for answers wasn't the wisest thing you could do.

   Will continued to type. He had visited hundreds of chat rooms in the night, and everyone gave the same answer. _Who are you? What do you know?_ Will decided that mentioning Digimon Online or Valdimier Industries on the net wasn't a good idea.

    He opened another chat room page. It was pure green, and he raised an eyebrow. He clicked backspace, but nothing happened. The computer had obviously frozen up. He pressed the power button, but still, it didn't respond. In a frustrated mood he pulled the plug from the socket with extreme force. He pulled his head back up to look at the computer. IT WAS STILL ON!!!

    He stared for another moment or two, and then something finally happened. Black writing began to appear across the screen.

_Do you know where this all ends?_

_    Will read it three times over. He didn't want to know where anything ends; it would end as it ended. He was fed up of that prophesy rubbish._

_Are you alone? It asked._

_I will always walk alone. Will replied. What a stupid question._

_Why?_

_Why do you care? Who are you?_

_Because… you must know the Truth._

_Who are you? He repeated the more pressing question again._

_My name is of no consequence._

_The consequences of you not telling me your name will be a broken nose and a traffic cone up your…_

There was a couple of seconds pause.

_I am Luster._

_Why did you tell me?_

_Does it matter?_

_Can we get on with this?_

_Yes._

   Will waited. This 'Luster' had stopped typing.

_And?_

_And…_

_And what?_

_You must know the Truth._

_Will you please shut up?_

_I thought you wanted me to get on with it._

_Then get on with it._

_Willard Thomas Hallson…_

   How could he have known his name.

_…you are half angel._

_I already know that._

_The keyword being **half**._

_Huh?_

_You are half angel, from your mother's side. You believe you are half human, from your father's side…_

_My father was not human… Will typed out of spite. He hated his father._

_I realise how you must feel, but you are right. He was not human._

   There was no point replying to this. If he was going to tell him he was going to tell him, and Will wasn't sure he particularly wanted to know. His computer finally shut down.


	3. Chapter III

His reflection showed in each shard of glass, yet each one was slightly different. One had dark; evil eyes, another looked happy, one looked as if he'd gone completely insane and had a kebab skewer up his left nostril. 'Talk about schizophrenia,' Will said to himself, stepping slowly and steadily on the icy ground. It was thin; he could see straight through it. Below him was a drop so far he could not see the bottom. He wished Rendumon were here, wherever 'here' was. He looked into a piece of glass directly ahead of him; and instead of a reflection of himself, he saw a nail, smashed into the ice. A hand entered from the edge of the mirror, a hammer in hand, and hit the nail on the head. A crack formed around it, and lengthened downwards. Then something strange happened; so strange it took even Will by surprise. The crack proceeded past the edge of the mirror, and down the glass wall. He then realised it was time to run. The crack hit the ground and broke off into hundreds, then thousands of them. It expanded through the room, smashing the glass floor and walls and the many icy stalagmites sticking up from the ground. There was a moment's pause, and then everything shattered, slicing Will's skin.  
He and the many blood stained shards fell into the darkness, pain searing excruciatingly through his body.  
Then his eyes opened. He was standing on a roof, wind whipping at his face. A light shone from the window below. He knew what was about to happen, and willed it not to. If it hadn't have happened everything could have been different… he may have finally been happy. But then the ground came to him, and with a slight snap he was gone.  
  
He woke up, sweating and gasping for air. He had relived that night in his nightmares for the last week, over and over. He hated himself for it… it was the biggest mistake he had ever made, as well as being the most selfless thing he had ever done.  
He climbed out of bed and opened the window, leaning out into the icy cold air. The wind caressed his skin seductively… trying to tempt him out of the window to his doom. He looked towards the ground, but it was shrouded in darkness.  
Rendumon continued to sleep, unaware of the problems which vexed his partner. Unaware that all the will of the world and all the strength of destiny were against him. Unaware that for him and his tamer to stay together, they would have to achieve the impossible.  
  
Will didn't know himself. He didn't know that he had no right to his body… that he had no right to be alive. He was like his digimon; blinded by the problems of everyone else so he couldn't even see his own. He hadn't given one thought to himself for as long as he could remember. He decided then, leaning out of his tenth story window, looking towards the ground that was out of reach, that he needed to speak to somebody about everything, a friend. The oldest friend he could remember now, that had not betrayed him and joined Tzerious Gimman, was Snow. He decided that first thing in the morning he would go and see her, and nothing was going to stop him talking to her.  
  
He got up in the morning (after a sleepless night) and got dressed quickly. He woke Rendumon and blocked out his many moans of tiredness before stepping out the door. He then realised that it was only just after dawn and headed for the café, ready to get pumped full of caffeine and sugar.  
  
He stopped through the door, asking the waiter for his 'usual' before taking a seat. They were familiar with his early morning visits, and often they sat down and spoke to him about what was going on in the world. He had very little time to watch the news. They were often amazed that somebody of his intelligence and wealth visited their coffee shop every morning… but he avoided any questions along those lines.  
  
Rendumon yawned and began to slurp his coffee. One of the waiters sat down opposite him. 'Hey, Will…' he said, holding up a crossword, 'you know a ten letter word that means big-hearted?'  
'Munificent,' Will replied, almost without thinking.  
'Thanks...' the waiter said, filling it in on the crossword. 'So, what's up?'  
'Nothing, you?'  
'Not much… I may be getting a promotion.'  
Will nodded; deciding that being promoted to assistant manager of a coffee shop wasn't all that amazing.

Irvine gently pushed the glass pane to the coffee shop door open, his face was more washed out looking than usual and he yawned slightly, wondering over to a table, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. His small, blue lizard companion waddled in after him; he looked like a blue Guilmon with gold tiger stripes, and pointy Gatomon like ears. He sat opposite his tamer, who was still suffering from a deep depression that had overwhelmed him. His electrical problems had been getting out of hand, as had his nightmares; the only thing that played in his mind was the image of the bullet going straight through his sister. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, letting the light wash over his face as he calmly folded his arms, looking at his digimon. "What do you want for breakfast then?" he asked, the lizard shrugged, "Whatever you're having". Irvine smiled softly and nodded, waiting for someone to come over.

'I'll be back in a minute,' the waiter said, standing up and walking over to Irvine. 'May I take your order please?'  
Will nodded vaguely, not caring if he came back or not. Rendumon had his head submerged in coconut foam and a faint slurping sound could be heard.

A vague outline of a punkish looking boy sat in the far corner of them all, muttering to what seemed to be a small black cub. He waved off the waitress that came to his table, not in the mood for any food or drinks. He stretched out his arms; lean arms seeming to hold entwined black tattoos. He yawned, then leaned back in his iron chair, glancing at the little cub sitting next to him whining for some sort of food. Soft swearing of a grumpy, deep, slang voice was heard. "You know what, your to negative", the cub told the obvious tamer. "Yeah, well, at least I ain't all touchy like you", he responded irritably, turning his head as if he had seen something, or someone. "You need to learn your people skills", the cub went on and on about how distant, and cold he was until he snapped and pushed him off the chair. The cub landed on his head then whined about how rude that had been. "Stop whining, ya little fur ball", he warned him.

"Serenity. Your friends are here." The waitress put her head through hthe kitchen door as Serenity looked up, balancing three plates on one hand and trying to pick up another one with the other.   
Unamon watched curiously.  
"You're going to drop them you know."  
"I'm trying not to, and you're being no help."  
"What do you want me to do?" Unamon stood up as she nodded to the waitress and padded over to the swing door.  
"Not laugh and point if I drop something.... like I did last time please?" Serenity looked at him, raising eyebrows at her digimon. He grinned and shrugged as she wandered through the door, padding back over to where the cook had set down some small pies to cool...  
  
The waitress nodded to her as she went out, and she saw Irvine, Will and Daniel, the last sitting to one side away from the other two. She sighed, she wished Daniel would just learn to let go of his hatred of Irvine and live with them all being friends.   
She put two plates down by a couple that thanked her and then walked over to where Daniel was sitting.   
"You ordered some food Sir?" She said, winking at Keiro who was picking himself off the floor. "And we don't serve pets in here I'm afraid..." she then laughed; knowing Keiro would know she was joking.

Will hurried over to them before the waiter came back, not really interested in what he found in the coffee machine yesterday. He sat down opposite Irvine, not seeing Daniel and Serenity yet. 'So, how've you been lately?' he asked.

"I'm not pet", he protested teasingly, giving a fake pout then looked up at Serenity then to Unamon. He was about to bound over the table and pounce on him but then reminded himself that was inappropriate in a cafe. But he grinned then bounded on the table, then off of it onto Unamon. "Ha, Idiocy", he shouted loudly, many of the customers looking up from the tables and staring at them.  
  
Daniel shook his head, and then groaned lightly, he hated being stared at. He hated attention. But he looked up at Serenity, quirking a brow as he smirked lightly. "Hey, Rit, didn't know ya worked here", he greeted her, and then grimaced once more. He thought it would be a normal, boring day that would end with the same miserable ending that he'd find himself going home hating Irvine. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "How you been?", he asked, tilting his head.

Irvine's face let a small smile seep onto it's pale features as he saw the old crew back together, he leant casually back into his chair, folding his arms as he nodded to himself. Garromon turned and looked, waddling straight over to them all, leaping onto the table with a wide grin, on his scaly blue muzzle. "Hi all!" he smiled loudly, doing a little jig on the table. Irvine slapped his forehead half grinning, as he sighed. He looked at the waiter, "I'll have two coffees and a doughnut please" he pointed to the table where Will, Serenity and Daniel were, "Uh, serve it to there if you would" he added, standing up and slowly walking over.

It had been three months to the day since the digiworld had been destroyed, and Will had committed suicide from Serenity's roof. It seemed longer, but that was it. Will's powers had progressed so much since then... and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for a lot of things.

"GARROMON!" Serenity yelled, running over to the digimon and effectively giving both him and Rendumon a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she grinned, kissing his blue muzzle. "And yeah I still work here," she nodded to Daniel as Unamon jumped from over the kitchen counter and ploughed into Keiromon, "I like to earn my money and plus, if I didn't do anything it'd be so boring."   
She nodded to Irvine as he wandered over and then turned back to the two boys, "need to get back to work, I finish in half an hour so maybe I can meet you all up then."  
She shooed Unamon over the counter as he was still prancing about. He jumped onto Garromon's head, knocking off Rendumon and laughing. 

Garromon grinned and nodded to Serenity as he slipped off the table and landed comfortably onto the seat, as Irvine sat next to him. He was quiet, and avoided eye contact with Daniel, still feeling as though he hated him. "What's up guys?" he watched Serenity intently before turning his attention to the coffee that was placed in front of him, he nodded to the waiter, "Cheers mate...." he smiled lightly, and sipped the coffee leaning his elbows on the table, as Garromon scoffed the donut.

Serenity whipped off her apron as her half hour was up, and then walked back over to the blokes, sitting down in between Daniel and Irvine, Unamon jumping onto her lap and settling down with a purr.  
She could see they were talking so she moved her chair back slightly so she could rest a little more comfortable, and then signalled to Jeff that she would like to order something.

Will looked at his watch. 'You all get up really early,' he said, not bothering to acknowledge that he was also there, 'how long have you been working?' he asked Serenity.

'Not much, actually...' he muttered. It was true... he didn't do anything lately, but he found himself so short on time. He looked at the faces around him: Snow, Unamon, Irvine, Garromon, Daniel, Kieromon... and the beaming face in front of him that belonged to Rendumon. These were the people that could help him... no matter what was coming. There was no such thing as false hope.  
'Just the usual really,' he finished, a smile appearing, just covered by his coffee mug as he was about to take a sip.

The small cub bounded on Will's lap, then to Renny, then to Irvine's and seemed to twap everyone with a paw before returning a seat on the table in front of Daniel. He seemed to be over flowing with happiness, everyone was together again, just like before. Before all the bad had come and swept them up like a hurricane in search of things to destroy. "We should have a party", he beamed at them, then smirked widely, "And invite Ashamon, and the others", he added sheepishly as he mentioned her name then danced around the table gracefully.  
  
Daniel seemed to be occupied with himself, not seeming to speak at all, he looked at them all for a moment before staring up at the ceiling. Still leaning back in his chair, he took out a pair of black shades and slid them on, peering over them as he stared up at the grey fans attached to the ceiling. "Feh, like old times", he stated simply then glanced around the room with his pure blue eyes, they seemed to be lost and distant for a few moments before he shook his head back into reality.

Rendumon bounced on Kieromon's head. 'KIEROMON AND ASHAMON! KIEROMON AND ASHAMON!'  
Will smiled at him. 'Okay...' he said, 'I'll host it.'  
Rendumon giggled at the thought of Will trying to cook. 'Bring barf bags.'

"Hey, Hey... It's not like that", he protested sheepishly at Rendumon then smirked as a low shade of red appeared on his black cheeks. He blinked then rubbed his cheeks and the shade disappeared, he glared at Rendumon, frowning then laughed and prodded him gently with his paw. His eyes dancing playfully, the pupils twitching deviously.  
  
The boy nodded at the idea then a smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah, I'll look forward to it", he stated but then quirked a brow and looked at Will, and the others. "First, we gotta figure out the time... the day... and other shi", he cut himself off then grumbled, crossing his arms lightly. He remembered the promise he told Serenity, he wouldn't swear as much around her and he would quit smoking. Unless it was the occasional one on special occasions. He also quit drugs, due to her.

Will gulped down the last few drops of coffee. 'Why are we always sitting in this dingy little coffee shop... let's go get some fresh air.'

The blond haired boy seemed to nod in agreement; there was one guy that he could always get along with even though he still liked Serenity. That was Will. He was a smart guy and even better in tactical things. A thing that he was never good at, he was more of the brute strength and hotheaded type. He got up then crossed his arms over his chest, something slick and silver flickering in his pocket, of course it was his gun that he carried everywhere. He tilted his head to gesture at the door. "...Yeah... Will's right... This place sucks, let's go", he agreed with his famous smirk, dimples clearly showing as he nodded.  
  
Keiromon grimaced then nodded furiously at the idea, he didn't even get any food here, except a donut. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, Partay", he chirped then bounded off of the table and landed on his tamers shoulder, grinning ear-to-ear. He raised his tail, as it swayed idly. He balanced himself perfectly then smiled. "Let's go", he shouted to them.

Will had just stepped out of the cafe... and then he turned round. The small TV, attached with a bracket to the wall, flickered for a moment, and then a news reporter appeared. 'News just in... just released by the government. The digital monsters, never before considered a threat, have amassed an army, and are planning to attack,' he stuttered as he spoke, and his hands shook on his notes. 'All the worlds armies are ready, but it is quite possible this... this could be it...'  
This was being broadcast all over the world, and it was moments until panic started all over the world.  
'Let's get outta here!' Will said, as the waiters dropped the trays of coffee and ran out of the building.

"Everyone meet at the safehouse", Daniel shouted to them then looked at the TV once more before helping the other workers out, he made sure everyone was out. He was quite calm, as usual, his rowdy, bold and hot headed attitude kicking in. He then ran up the stairs to the roof, standing straight, he held his hand in front of his face seeing a flock of dark dots aways from the city. "Wha... What the hell", he swore as he saw the mass army... this was it...

Serenity drew herself up and folded her arms as she looked at Will and Daniel,  
"Dingy? Sucks? May i remind you I work in this place?" She grinned as she raised an appraising eyebrow at the two, making them feel small and then laughing, her laughter stopping as she turned round. The noise was coming again. "Oh my..."  
"Go!" Unamon pushed at her and then digivolved to Griffinmon. "We need to get to safety!"  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not running away again!" She would not do that again. She had run away so many times before, leaving people she cared about behind to suffer. "Not again..." she said, "I'm fighting."

The blond haired boy took out his silver gun, it flashed menacingly in the sun's glare, slick silver. The lion and dragon that spread up the hilt seemed to hold significance. He saw Will then called him up to meet him, at this moment they needed to fight. It wasn't anybody else's fight at this moment; everyone needed to get their plans straight. He then bounded down, landing on his feet. "I'm going to see how many, and what chance we stand against them... Their troops", he declared then bounded on his slick blue motorbike, he slid his flaming designed helmet and put it on, sliding the shaded visor over his eyes. He nodded then looked at Will. "Get things ready, Will", he told him. Then sped off, dust spraying off in all directions.

'Dammit...' Will said. They weren't ready... Drake was still within the clutches of Valdimier Industries. It wouldn't be long until they figured out a way to reprogram his mind... and then he'd just be another soldier, killing anything that moved. Will remembered the dark tunnels below Valdimier's headquarters... his powers were no good in a small space.  
'Hold them back!' Will yelled after Daniel. 'But get outta there before you die!'  
Will could see very few rookies in the horde, it was mainly champions. He saw a few megas, though, and a couple of them could destroy the whole city by themselves.  
  
Drake felt as if they were trying to stretch him out. His arms were chained to the roof, pulling him off the ground, and his feet were chained to the floor, pulled as tightly as possible.  
His torturer walked in, skilfully throwing his knife up and down and catching it by the handle each time. He smirked, ready to inflict as much pain as possible. 'You ready to give in yet, PsyDragon?'  
'The name's Drake.' Drake said firmly, writhing in his chains but unable to break free.  
'You would be a valuable asset to our army, you could help us win the war, you know,' the torturer said, not really interested in the response. 'But we will kill you if we have to.'  
'Go ahead, I don't care.'  
'Valiant as ever. Rather die yourself than be involved in the death of anyone else.'  
'Why do you bother saying stuff like that?'  
'Because we know you. Since you left us you think you've developed a mind of your own, but you haven't. We know everything about you.'  
'Then why can't you get your stupid brain control device to work?'  
'A minor glitch.' The torturer yawned. 'Let's get on with this, shall we.' He grabbed a wire with a needle on the end of it, and pushed it into the artery on Drake wrist. The blood spurted out immediately, dripping down the wire and onto the floor. The torturer slashed across his cheek, leaving a deep gash and blood in his mouth.  
'Ready to give in yet?'  
'No…'  
The knife punctured his stomach, sinking deeply in before being retracted with extreme force. Drake writhed in severe pain, clenching his teeth.  
'Time for the whip, me thinks.' The torturer said, smirking with anticipation. He picked up a whip from the floor, and then moved behind Drake. Purgemon, who was chained to the wall, hid his eyes, but he still had to hear Drake's screams…  
  
Drake woke up hours later, all his muscles aching and already formed bruises on his back stinging. He cheek, stomach and wrist had healed though. They were activating a program in his computer-like brain that healed him much quicker. That way he would be able to be subjected to much more 'fun' before he died.  
His ripped T-shirt and D-Tag sat on a small wooden table not far away. He would have bought them telekinetically to him, but he was too weak and Purgemon's incapability to digivolve would have meant it was not much use anyway.  
He tried the chains again, but most of his strength had left him. He didn't want to escape anyway, without his humanity he wanted to die. But he didn't wish the same upon Purgemon.  
He struggled again, but the chains didn't give way. It was looking desperate now, and he couldn't do anything but stare into the shadowy corners or at the blood stained floor.  
He heard the pathetic rattle of Purgemon's chains. His single working eye was beginning to droop; he had lost the strength to keep it open.


	4. Chapter IV

Holo Valdimier was sitting in his usual, luxurious chair. A man walked in, wiping blood from his hands onto his trousers. 'Did he break?' Valdimier asked.  
'I'm afraid not, sir.'  
'You fail me again?'  
'I'm…I'm sorry sir… please…'  
'Does saying sorry help me? It doesn't help you for one…'  
The man scream but was silenced by the blade entering his mouth and bursting through the back of his neck.  
'Next time, I will hold the interrogation myself…'   
  
Will turned to Serenity and Irvine. 'The best we can do now is help Daniel!'  
He was worried though. He hid it, but it wasn't there. He couldn't feel it at the moment...  
His powers were gone.

Serenity nodded, saying nothing as she felt the worry coming from him. He was hiding something and there was no power within him anymore. The power that made her shy away from him in fear...  
Opening her wings, her eyes blared gold and she took off, Griffinmon balancing in the air with her,   
_We have to try and make sure he doesn't try to kill himself, as he so looks forward to doing so..._ She sighed,   
"He's a moron, most of the time." Griffinmon said, grinning madly with the scent of battle in his nostrils.  
She drifted down to Irvine and floated above him, wanting to know if he wanted to come with her...or get a lift by other means...

Irvine looked up at her, his eyes filled with confusion, as he raised a dark eyebrow. He shook his head, "I'll follow ya, but, Garromon has his uses" he winked, swiping a shining card discreetly through his digivice. From the cafe, a tall humanoid figure emerged, resembling Devimon with navy coloured skin. He had a biker helmet over his head, long, clawed arms, with gold stripes and held two large pistols in his clawed hands. He wore, baggy leather trousers with a thick black belt clinging them to his hips and had a bullet snatched across his chest. He extended his long, draconic torn wings that had silver safety pins in them. His long, flowing black hair reached his ankles and was held on the ends via a spiked, black band. "Serenity, allow me to introduce you to Marerittmon". He lifted his arms, and the large, humanoid digimon took flight, lifting Irvine up into the air, and following Serenity.

Will stood there, wondering what to do. He'd decided already, if Oraclemon was wrong, and destiny could be broken, then he wanted to be there when the war ended. If he went into battle now, chances were he'd die.  
But there were other things he was good at.  
He got out his laptop, clicked a few times and a map of the battlefield came up, hundreds of black dots representing the digimon, and a single red one representing Daniel. He took a head set out of his bag, and then handed another three to Serenity. 'Give them to the others, I'll direct you.'

Serenity grinned and blew a kiss at the new digimon, turning a half somersault in the air and looking at Will from upside down.  
_Mental preference_ She grinned at him gently, speaking inside his mind as her voice did when her wings appeared. _I'll give them to the others though._ She said, throwing one to Irvine and then holding the other. Swinging herself back up, she wrapped her wings and swooped sharply, coming up again as her wings unfolded, filling with the current and taking her upwards. She flapped them occasionally and frowned. _Daniel..._  
"You're a moron." Griffinmon finished her phrase and gave a piercing battle cry.

In the battle, the young boy ran forward, with a gun in his hand shooting at the digimon that came and attacked him. His silver chain, with the cross, dangled and clinked around his neck as he ran forward, charging at the mad driven army. A paw catching him on the shoulder and dragging him to the ground, a gust of dirt flying around him. He blinked then hurriedly scrambled to his feet, raising his silver pistol and shooting the beast in the head and watching it hit the ground and gurgle insanely. He was covered in blood; his own gashes across his chest seem to add to that. His shirt had flown off, his blue baggy jeans seemed to be left untouched except for the occasional crimson stain here and there. He dove forward, dodging another swoop of attacks, blinking and trying to see the bike. But one of the dog like digimon seemed to make quite a chew toy of it. This was a battlefield, blood spraying her and there. From his shoulder blades petruded his jet, black wings that fanned out enchantingly. He drifted up a few feet but then a feline sprung up and caught him in it's growls, shaking him like a bloody rag doll, he groaned then fell to the ground as it let go of him. The creatures seemed to break his wings, tearing them as he tried to raise his gun hand and fire. His black, beautiful wings were gone, only the bloody bone popping out. He got up, swearing as he let off bullets, seeing them spray in directions and digimon falling. But they didn't disappear; they remained there and slowly, very slowly changed a transparent colour. He looked up at Serenity, gritting his teeth, he strained to see them then wiped the blood out of his eyes. "Get outta here", he shouted up at them, he looked back around his surroundings and a big, strange creature caught him around the stomach, and chest and ran furiously, dragging him against the ground as it leaned its head forward. He grabbed its tooth, trying to move his body out of the creature, and then winced in pain as he felt the sharp teeth slowly poke at his pale skin. 'Oh... @#%$, he thought.

'C'mon Danny...' Will muttered, staring at the screen. 'Keep going... I'll figure something out...'  
Sweat began to roll down his forehead. There seemed to be no tactical advantage on the battlefield; just a large, flat expanse of land. The digimon were getting closer to the city, and some were beginning to smash the corners of buildings to pieces.  
'Abandon!' Will yelled down the microphone. 'Get out of there, the army's coming...'  
It then hit him; someone was going to die soon. The first life would be lost to this war and their family would wait; depressed and lonely, waiting for the dark grasp of death to wrap itself about them, nobody left to remember them.  
If Oraclemon's prophesy was true; it would happen to everyone. No one would be remembered, digimon or human. Their lives and the lives of the predecessors would be in vain.

As the young, bleeding boy was dangling from the beast's mouth and continued to urge forward, towards crevice that dropped down. Mismatched oculars widened as he squirmed quickly, he felt the teeth dig into his pale flesh, then winced, but he made it out and rolled onto the dirt, watching the beast fall over the hole to it's death. He got up, stumbling to the side panting, trying to get his breath. He saw the digimon closing in on the town, he had to save everyone. He gritted his teeth, spitting out blood onto the dirt then getting up and continuing to run. Soft beats of his feet were heard, dust gusting around his slim frame, he took out his gun. Strangely, it extended and seemed to grow sharp, the hilt remaining gun-like. A small dragon, and lion like trinket dangling from the end of it. It was a sword-gun cross over that he held with one hand. He began slicing into the first unit, closest to the town. But then realised that he was much to late, he was only killing two, or three at a time. There were... millions. He gritted his teeth, many claws and teeth scraping his body as he slashed at them with his sword that soon after returned to its normal form. It lost its energy. Knowing that there was no hope, he fell to his knees, grasping the silver gun in his hands. The cross around his neck dangled as he pushed on, charging a large digimon and shooting it a few times, bullets spraying into the thin air. He was hit by a rhino-like creature and was sent slamming against a building, coughing and spurting out blood from his mouth. He got up, his blue eye closed due to a scar that stretched up from his cheek. "I... Won't... Give up..." he choked then walked in front of what seemed to be the whole army, they were closing in on him. He closed his eyes then raised his gun; he winced then watched them come head on. Only thirty feet left, they would enter the town. "C'mon, I'll... blow... Your @#%$... Head off", he swore.

Valdimier entered the dungeon, walking straight up to Drake and spitting in his face. 'Why do you do this to me, Drake? Why don't you join me?'  
Drake hung there, seemingly unconscious.  
'Wake up!' Valdimier yelled, slamming him in the stomach.  
'Get...off...HIM!' came a yell from behind. A tall digimon, glowing bright, stood there. Drake's eyes flipped open.  
'GET HIM, PURGE!'  
'I'M GRAXXLEMON NOW,' the digimon yelled, lunging forward...  
  
The digimon entered the town, closing in on Will's location. 'Everyone's out, guys! Get into the sewers and head East!'  
  
A shadowy figure spoke to Perilblade from the shadows. 'There is a secret that Will knows exists, yet cannot comprehend. He depends on it, but cannot feel it, cannot touch it. He only senses it, and knows that it is true. If he looks forward eventually his sight will fall behind him, without him turning his head. If he looks back then he knows that he is being looked upon, yet he does not know from where. He knows not where he is head for or where he is headed from, and his past is still his present, whether he wants it to be or not.   
Yet, despite his lack of knowledge and his ignorance to this power, it has affected one very important decision in his life; his death. To kill himself was a purely selfless act- and he thought it his place to save the digiworld. It turned out in the end that this task would fall to another; and unlikely person. The reason for Will returning was a strange one though, bought about by the Sovereign Syfenmon. Love. A twisted emotion- created by the Chaos realm for the human race. The chances were small that this emotion would befall someone of Will's… condition… yet it did. He returned to life, the life he knew was gong to end in sorrow and despair, just one among the billions and billions dead, another insignificant being when he should have been so much greater. Yet he didn't' care about this; just her. The Angel.  
And for this, for this unholy sacrifice he made, he was repaid with betrayal. Now, I'm helping him… and the rest. I'm helping everyone… and anyone that can see in three dimensions will know that. No more sorrow, no more despair.  
No more suffering…'

The voice rang through the device on the blond haired boys wrist, he swore still looking at the digimon surging towards him. He closed his eyes, lowering his gun and turning around, he began running. Dodging the digimon that flew at him, shrieking their battle cries. He rolled onto the ground, and then appeared in a crouch position, getting up and continuing to run. He blinked then dove for the open sewer hole, landing in the muck and quickly he got up and closed the drain hole. He squinted his eyes through the darkness, and then all became clear, as his vision seemed to adjust to its surroundings. He worked best in the night. "This... sucks", he muttered and began walking down the gaunt, dirty trail heading east. This would not be a wonderland, or any sort of happy journey.

Will looked around, now trapped within the over running horde of diriment. His first priority was to find Serenity, and tried to bring his powers back.  
He heard the beating of helicopter blades above, Marines slid to the ground, and the blood bath began. He was knocked flying, rolling across the ground, and down a manhole.  
He dropped right in front of Daniel.  
'Great...' he said, rubbing his head and stroking Rendumon.

The bloodied boy looked down at his friend then grinned lightly. He shrugged, helping him up as he looked around his surroundings. "This ain't exactly ganna be a joy ride", he stated simply then a smile appeared on his lips, he always seemed to be happy. For some odd reason, even when he was bleeding from head to toe. Blood seeped in his baggy, khaki, pants that used to be perfectly intact. His shirt was lying in the dust where the blood bath was beginning, ripped off when he fought those digimon. He heard the roars, and screams of humans and digimon colliding together in bloody rage that made them only more furious. "Their all ganna @#%$ die..." he stated furiously as he heard the guns of the marines, then shook his head in disgust. "We gatta find Rit... Quick", he stammered suddenly, tripping in his words, he almost called her what she was. An angel. He gestured with his head to go down the south pipe, he began walking along the dirty walkways, feeling the dusty walls, feeling the vibrations as he went along. He spotted a manhole, climbing up and held his hands up, about to open it. "We don't have time to go to the safehouse, we gatta find 'em", he told Will.

'Yeh- who knows if she'll listen to me in her angel form.' Will said, looking up to the manhole. He swore realising it was still open. He climbed the ladder and placed his hand over the edge, grabbing hold of the manhole cover, just when the body of a human warrior was thrown into it. He quickly pulled the cover into place, and then slid down the ladder.  
He looked at the dead body: a woman. Eyes were still open, and blood seeped out of hundreds of wounds.  
Next to her had landed a pair of automatic handguns. Will bent down and picked them up, they wouldn't be any more use to her. They could be a replacement for his powers, for now.

"Let's go", he silently suggested then pulled out his silver gun, it was named Griever due to the lion and dragon hackling together in rage and fury. It glimmered in the sunlight, seeming to be of a tarnished material. He seemed to be emotionless seeing all the blood, the bodies lying in the streets, their eyes cold and still as they glared up at the sky. He glance at Will, checking that he wasn't being intimidated or afraid of any of this, of this bloodshed that would soon be called the end of the world as they knew it at that moment. "We're... screwed", he swore then looked around, he picked up an automatic machine gun, slinging it over his shoulder and it remained on his back, then he took the bullets and slung it over the opposite shoulder. "Ya don't need this", he commented at the dead bodies then shrugged as he began walking, his wounds were many, and one noticeable feature was clearly shown. The lash scars on his back, white stretches of history...

A small body coughed and surged forward from the mounds of dead that littered the streets, stopping in front of Will's feet and coughing again, blood spurting from its mouth.  
"Snow..." It whispered. "I can't...I can't find her...where is she?"  
Unamon managed to get himself into a sitting position and looked at the two boys, purple hope and death shining in his eyes. "Loads of them just...came at us, screaming and biting and...she threw her power at them but more came after they had fallen. One got her in the leg.... and in the back...and..." He faltered, he felt broken. "But she can't die!" He shouted to them, but more to himself, "She can't! She can't leave me..." The last bit was like a whisper as he slumped down, coughs racking his little body. "We lost Irvine too..." He managed to say before fainting, "Dunno where...where..."

Will drew the guns, and without a word climbed back out of the sewers, into the firefight. Bullets scratched his arms, and digital attacks flashed through the air. Rendumon stayed with Unamon, trying to comfort his friend. He could feel the determination radiating off Will. Will was lost in the combat, only the sound of his machine guns gave away his position.  
He wasn't made for fighting, not without his powers. A large, bull like digimon bought a mace down on his arms, breaking it in two places at once. It was digitised in a shower of bullets, floating into the sky and soon to be reborn. 'SNOW!' he yelled continuously, flinging his body around in desperation and trying to break through the thinning gaps in the myriad hordes.

The blond haired boy glanced down at Unamon, squinting sadly as he picked him up and slung him over the unequipped shoulder, he began to run, making quick note to leave Unman somewhere safe, then he made a quick turn, jetting into one of the safe houses, he wrapped Union's wounds the best he could before placing him gently onto one of the red sheeted beds and lowering his head. "I'll find her... fur ball", he promised then patted his head before running out of the building, his silver gun in his hand, and he let off several bullets. Watching them spray at an ugly, flying bird digimon that cawed insanely, pecking at his back, he rolled and got away form it, seeing the data get erased as he shot it in the head. He got up, dust blowing around him as he tried to catch up to Will. "WILL", he shouted as he watched him disappear into the hoard of digimon, but soon he squeezed through, swipes and bites of digital attacks seeming to hit him one after the other. Thin, and big gashes appearing all over his body, he blinked then threw himself forward toward a bright light. "SNOW! WILL!" he shouted twice before suddenly stumbling in the hoard..

Will turned. 'DANIEL... SPLIT UP...' he yelled, taking a right into a unit of humans, busily smashing goblin digimon with their guns.  
He shoved his way through, moving a lot slower than he would have liked. He looked to his left... a garage door had swung open in the fight...  
  
A few moments later he was upon a motorcycle, smashing his way through the innumerable horde.

The blond haired boy nodded, taking a quick turn and running through a hoard of puppet digimon, he shot one in the head, it made a sickening cry and fell to the ground, it's data rising and disappearing. He rolled, dodging a furious blow from another puppet and made it to another empty house that had been evacuated. "Damn.. Where is she", he said irritated then saw a blocked door, he walked slowly over to it. "Rit.. You there?", he asked, there was no answer, so he repeated himself, as he cautiously looked around the empty, gaunt house that seemed to be ruined. All the furniture knocked over, and vases broken on the floor, the walls had bloody handprints leading to a small, baby blue room that probably belonged to a small child.

The night drew on before Will even knew it, and his search seemed in vain. He thought back to the morning, when he had woken up after a nightmare, stepped out his door utterly depressed and by some chance met his friends just as the war started. He thought back to his dream... the ice... the blood.  
Smack! A large fist slammed into him, knocking him off the bike. The bike flew forward and exploded. Will's unconscious formed was quickly buried among the mass of bodies.  
The battle raged for another couple of hours, but after that death took its toll too far. Before dawn all the human soldiers were dead, and few digimon remained standing... and wandered on to wipe out the rest of mankind.  
Similar battles were taking place everywhere on the planet. The human race was losing... but it didn't matter. A glowing celestial object spelled doom for all, anyway.

Unamon woke up groggily on the bedspread, feeling such pain that he winced even when he wasn't moving. Everything played in his mind over and over again, like a fractured video in his mind. He saw it all...  
  
_They won't move!_  
"I'll make them move." Griffinmon screeched and dived at them, turning white and fading into the nearest worm-like creature. It inched its way to where Serenity was hovering, disgust and anger on her face as she watched, waiting for that moment....  
The worm exploded and then disappeared, Griffinmon turning back into his form and giving his Tamer a grin.  
_Perfect as always._ She grinned and then yelled.  
"Snow!" He roared as something shot into her leg, what looked like a thick cable with wires coming out of it exploded through her bone and fastened itself round her leg.  
_AAAGGHHH!!!_ She screamed and tried to get free. They couldn't see where the cable was coming from, some abandoned warehouse was nearby, but in the fray of the attacking digimon, it could have come from anywhere.  
"I'll get it out I'll...Snow?" Griffinmon's confused expression faded into shock and horror as he followed her silent eyes down. Something erupted from her stomach, claw-like appendages creeping out and fastening round her waist, the cruel tarnished metal gleaming off them. "No..." He whispered as golden blood started to drip down her chest.  
_Griff...it hurts..._ She managed to whisper, blood trailing down her mouth. Suddenly she was pulled backwards, her wings trailing in front of her and blocking his view of her face. Then nothing.  
"NOOOOO!!!" It wasn't actually a yell. More like a sound. It echoed round the grounds as he ploughed into the fray, biting and killing and making everything he touched disappear.   
  
Something touched him, something light and feather feeling, just across his back...and he blacked out.  
  
Unamon groaned. He didn't want to remember, but he had to, he had to find out where she had gone.  
"S-Snow..." He mumbled, coughing up blood as he fell off the bed.

'WWWWIIIILLLLLL!!' Rendumon yelled out over the mass of bodies. Tears were running from his eyes, dropping to the ground and mingling with the blood. The battlefield gleamed in the new light.  
He could hear new tears between the digital world and the real world splitting open. It was about to start again...  
  
Will's mind spun... he didn't know where he was, but his lungs were crushed and blood ran from every inch of his body. A man stood before him, gaunt, with pallid skin. In fact you may have said it was even rotten, a slight green tint under laying it.


	5. Chapter V

He awoke. He felt power rushing through his body. He knew it would be brief... but it was enough for now.  
He burst out from the pile of bodies, flew straight up, and then closed his eyes. He called upon the past to tell him where to go. He saw it all through Unamon's eyes...  
He dived towards an abandoned warehouse, hidden between three streets of unkempt houses.  
He burst through the roof and into the darkness, dust falling down around him. He wings then disappeared, and he dropped to the floor, powerless again. His body was weak and torn, but for once his mind was stable, strong and determined. He considered his intelligence as useful as any amount of muscles.  
He drew the guns... ready for whatever came for him...

He awoke. He felt power rushing through his body. He knew it would be brief... but it was enough for now.  
He burst out from the pile of bodies, flew straight up, and then closed his eyes. He called upon the past to tell him where to go. He saw it all through Unamon's eyes...  
He dived towards an abandoned warehouse, hidden between three streets of unkempt houses.  
He burst through the roof and into the darkness, dust falling down around him. He wings then disappeared, and he dropped to the floor, powerless again. His body was weak and torn, but for once his mind was stable, strong and determined. He considered his intelligence as useful as any amount of muscles.  
He drew the guns... ready for whatever came for him...

  
"I promised", he silently mumbled, then looked at him, his eyes looked like broken marbles that shattered on the ground. He felt bad, he couldn't make it in time, he blinked then turned around and opened the door once more.   
  
"I'm sorry.." he sadly said to him. The boy had scratches lining his chest, along his stomach, and across his shoulders. His cheek, lip and head was trickling with golden blood that shimmered in the light, he wiped the blood from his lip with his arm. Blond hair ruffled, and seemed to be stained with splats of blood. The tarnished, Celtic made, silver gun was held tightly in his hand, his knuckles bruised and the first layer of skin ripped off.   
  
"I'm ganna find her.." he told him then disappeared outside, as he began to run up the road, his hand seemed poised on the trigger as he let a spray of bullets out at various digimon, watching them disappear. He slanted his brows, gritting his teeth, and tightened his grip on the hilt of the tarnished gun, Griever.

Unamon looked up just as spots danced before his eyes. He had heard Daniel's voice but he couldn't see him. And then he heard the door close and sank back down on the blood stained carpet.  
"You won't...find...her..." He whispered, sinking back into darkness.  
  
Unalamon was worried. Israfel, her Tamer, was coming down with something the doctor had prescribed as fever flu, but she could tell he thought it worse. She had seen what he had written on his notepad...internal bleeding stood out extremely clear, as did increasing chest and abdominal pain.  
  
She knew the doctor thought she had cancer.  
  
She breathed out slowly, trying to clear her mind so that she could see. Something was wrong with her Tamer, even though it may not be cancer, it all linked with Serenity. She had to find where she was and make sure she was all right so that she could treat Isa. If she lost either of the two...  
Nothing. Just darkness all around. She cursed herself and tried again, the same thing had happened four times now; all she got was darkness...  
She frowned...what if...it was darkness because Serenity couldn't see anything? She closed her eyes and tried again, letting the feelings come to her one by one.  
Dark. And cold, lots of cold. A breeze, wind maybe?  
What did it smell like? Not fresh, not stale either...salty...Unarlamon licked her muzzle. There it was, salt! She was by the sea somewhere...  
But where? How could she have got that far out?   
Unarlamon knew she had to be bleeding badly, so badly that Isa was getting the same symptoms...but, the blood from Isa had no where to go so it had to go round her organs.  
"This is bad..." she whispered, cringing slightly as she heard the fighting start up again down below them outside. She ached for battle, but she had to protect her Tamer.

The blond haired boy had been fighting below the hospital, releasing his gun and shooting sprays of bullets into the digimon. He was trying to hold off the hospital, because if any made it in then all the patients inside would have no protection. He didn't know that Unarlamon and Israfel were in there at all. "Damnit", he swore as a ram-like digimon smashed into his ribs, he gasped a breath of air, being smashed into a wall of bricks, golden blood splattered about. The horns of the digimon impaled him through the shoulders and he was stuck, he cried out in pain, struggling to his free, he raised his gun arm, feeling the horns writhe in his shoulders. He cringed and cried out silently. He pointed the gun at the digimons head, the crimson blood flowing down his chest. He gritted his teeth and shot, right in the middle of his head. He felt the digimon disapear, the horns disapearing from his shoulders. He slumped to the ground in pain, then pushed himself up, the horns hadn't gone all the way through, only a three inches through his shoulders, he grasped tighter to his gun. Screaming a war cry on the top of his lungs, running out from under the flat of the hospital, spraying out bullets at all the digimon. Then smashing into them, kicking, and lashing out with his fists.

Nobody was around. Will preceded into the darkness cautously... his eyes cold and dry. After a few steps he came to a metal grate.  
Underneath was the same darkness that surrounded him. He pulled the grate away, and placed his hand inside. He was sent flying backwards with the full force of an electric shock, his eyelids thrown wide at the touch.  
After recovering, which took a minute or two; he went back up to the grate. Tank fire started outside, small scale skirmishes before the morning light, which would bring full-blown carnage. He strained his eyes in the darkness. A tunnel ran under the hole, dust-covered wires running down it at the bottom. He placed his hand underneath the rim... a metal framing held the floor up.  
  
He hung onto the steel framework for all his life, the wires inches away from his back. It was slow progress, and if he let go now he would most surely be fried. If he had the time he would like to inspect the steel, for it seemed to be both corrosion resistant and strong, with no sign of galvanisation. But there was no time... his friend may be in peril.  
  
Slowly a smell built up in his nose. It was a while before he realised what it was. Saltwater.  
Suddenly there was a clattering sound up ahead. 'Who's there?' he said, loudly in his fear. He wished he remembered more of his Ministratum education: summon magic, pentacles and protective amulets.  
  
He proceeded, slower than before. His muscles strained. There was light at the end of the tunnel, which was all of a sudden blocked.  
  
'Remember me, shrimp face?' the creature asked.  
'Meranomon...' Will muttered with disdain.  
'Yeah, me! The guy you left locked up for three months!'  
'Sorry about that...' Will answered sarcastically. 'Could ya move, you're blocking my way.'  
'How long can you hold on for?'  
'Another few seconds, so move!'  
'Say please,' Meranomon taunted.  
'Please!'  
'Pwetty please with a cherry on top?'  
'JUST MOVE!!'  
'Say it...'  
'D'you wanna see me get fried?'  
'Yeah,' the bluntness of the answer really damamged Will's pride.  
Will decided it was time to out manoveaure the wretch. His brain set in motion, he moved slightly to the left.  
'Whatcha doin'...?' It was too late. Will had slammed the wires with the rubber soles of his trainers, knocking the pins keeping them in place loose. He let go just as the energy in them discharged through the whole tunnel, shocking Meranomon of his perch. He droped to the ground, and Will grabbed onto the walls just in time, as the discharge ended.  
He grabbed back onto the beams and moved quickly over the squirming figure of Meranomon. 'T-this i-is n-n-no-t f-unn-y, H-all-s-on!' he yelled after him.  
He climbed out of the tunnel into dull light. Ahead of him everthing faded into further darkness.  
  
He quickly checked with his digivice. He'd programmed it to pick up all digital entities. One thing he knew about Angel's, they were most definatly digital.  
She was close now...

"Will? Did he find her?", the blond haired boy stammered as he felt a strange relief flow through his body, he suddenly spun around, shooting a small creature in the head before climbing up onto a ruined house, swearing as he still saw the swarm coming like a flowing river. He couldn't see the end. Golden blood trickled from various wounds, trickling onto the ground, creating a puddle as he just stood there staring out at the flat terran. Suddenly he chuckled disbeleiving this was happening, his shoulders shuddering with pain. "Were.. so.. @#%$", he suddenly sniggered, laughing out loud, it was so ironic this was happening that it made him laugh. He looked back up, catching his breath. Then looked to the left, a vague outline of the sea caught his eye.  
  
He bounded off the building, beginning to dodge through the alleyways, until he reached another dusty, rusted grate. He pulled it off, but then pulled his hand away, a spider like creature crawling up his arm, he recoilled back, shaking his arm off as he watched the spider fall onto the ground. He shot it then decided against going down that grate. He sprinted forward, grappling onto the silver, tarnished fence and jumping over it. He reached another grate. But it was tarnished, silver color with writing on it, he pulled the grate off, then put the between his teeth, the nozzle pointing out away from his direction.  
  
He dropped down into the dry sewers, he found it rather strange that it was actually clean down here, he shrugged then began to run until he was quite confused and lost. He swore under his breath, kicking a wall out of frustration. He looked back at the wall, noticing it was quite.. not solid. He pulled his foot out from the blob and swore. "What the @#%$?!?", he exclaimed and recoilled back from the slimy substance. He squinted his eyes, then blinked a few times. His icey, pale, blue eyes widened as they peered over his black hued shades. He swore loudly and began to run, what ever creature was there held all of the sewer water and let it drain out like a sponge.  
  
"@#%$ @#%$ @#%$", he swore over and over again until a strange, salted, scent came to his nose. He smilled, but then his eyes widened, their was only an opening on the top of the wall. He swore again, then looked over his shoulder, the water substance was coming quite close. He quickened his pace, sprinting now as he dove up, grasping the ledge he pulled himself up intime before the dirty, water reached him.  
  
He brushed himself off before looking around, he spotted the beach and stumbled over a rock, falling down dirt, and rock wall that led down to it. He grunted as he hit a rock, then rolled and fell onto the soft sand. ".. Ugh..", he groaned, trying to raise his head, his blond hair covered in blood and sand at the moment. He groped for his gun, then grasped it, he sat up in a sitting position before pushing himself to his feet.  
  
As he shook his head, freeing his hair of sand, he glanced around trying to catch sight of Will or Serenity. The water was fresh, smelling of salt water, he could be forever lost in the smell. He began walking, his black, steel-toe hiking boats not working well in the sand. He took them off and left them on a rock, then began running down the beach.   
"RIT!", he yelled a couple of times.

Ialiamon exploded out the hospital window, glass shattering everywhere as her cyber gear reflected light from the battles. She left the doctors with Isa after all the monitors started going mad and beeping everywhere. She knew there was something wrong before as she had started having some sort of fits in the bed, blood spurting from her mouth and her eyes rolled in their sockets.  
  
She exploded the nearest digimon that came near her and the others looked at her before trying to attack. After they disappeared the other turned and started fighting each other for a chance.  
"Snow..." She whispered, her sunglassed head turning this way and that, head sniffing as she then jumped, her powerful lion body flexing madly through the air as she disappeared down the tunnel leading to the sea.  
  
She hung there, wires crisscrossing behind her as an eeire sickly grey light clung to her form like a second skin, giving off a tiny glimmer around her body. She spun slightly, a cable resting on the floor and reaching up to her, the grippers that had gone through her chest still within. Occasionally she went into small spasms, the grippers moving gently against her chest and the cable flexed like a snake swallowing something down._  
Her eyes stared into nothingness as there was nothing to see, even though there was a slight glow to the air.  
She couldn't feel anything.  
She couldn't taste anything..._  
  



	6. Chapter VI

Unamon gasped, trying to get air into a body system that didn't belong to him....and failing...

The blond haired boy ran forward, he caught sight of something that would have made him sick, he stumbled forward, trying to reach Serenity. He saw the strange wires, they swivelled around, around her body, in her body. "SNOW", he shrilled as he sprinted forward as fast as he could, a rain of sand kicking up into the air, he lunged forward. Stopping and looking up, as he raised his hand, about to tear the wires away.

Will entered the darkness, praying for a torch to fall from the heavens. His eyes were thin as he tried to protect them from the floating dust as well as find Snow.  
Then, about thirty metres away, he saw the macabre version of his friend. It was a if someone had ripped her apart and crudely put her back together with a plate of iron.  
He ran towards, but he suddenly became aware of patches that were darker than the rest (if at all possible). Digimon.  
He tried to remember the summoning words in his head. A Servitor Demon or Afrit of Fealty may be useful right now, and he found himself missing his powers sorely.  
Junctus Theu H'acral Servize Orma... he was stuck. One more word...  
Too late. They attacked!

The cable suddenly wrenched out of her body, making her convulge painfully, the grippers falling out of her chest one by one. No blood poured from her, the cable had drunk all that was within her, she looked so pale, so thin and shivelled, but the ethreal light that came through her face still made her appear beautiful.  
Her mouth formed a single word as her eyes glassed over, oblivious to the sounds of battle that were raging on around her.   
_Unamon..._ The voiceless sound faded into darkness, leaving nothing except a bloodied floor that glimmered with gold in the light and a twinking noise that echoed round as something small and silvery hit the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO SNOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Unamon screamed, windows and other glasses breaking under the pitch and might of his scream.  
  
Isa gasped, her body arching violently in the bed as the doctors held her down. The monitor displayed a continuing non breakable line as they ran around the room.  
  
"Golden light, Master of the 12 Worlds, Divine One clothed in Gold. Save us this one child...Hear my cry, i beg of you....Golden light..."  
Ialiamon knelt in the blooded corner, unseen by the attackers and the defenders as she prayed to her Master feevishly for some way of getting one to come back, for one change, one small light in the darkness...

The blond haired boy fell to his knees, for once he felt so helpless, numb and cold as she disapeared. He couldn't help her, now he was standing in the sand, full of silvery, golden blood that spread around him. He got up, solemn silver eyes furious. He took out his Griever, grasping it tightly in his hand, as he spun around shouting angrilly. Silvery flames seemed to burn in his eyes, as he glared around. He finally caught sight of a big, shadow of a creature. Turning around he looked up and gulped. ".. Oh man..", he muttered.  
  
Landing on his shoulder was Keiromon, whom bounded off and stood infront of him. His deep set blue eyes staring up at the creature, it was an ultimate. They were ready, they would fight till the death, for Snow.  
  
"Bio Emerge", they both shouted, and they became one. As data seemed to fling around, flailling and lashing about, in red slashes, and black. A large figure stood, about seven feet high, it was Daniel's body, all black, metallic black, with big, spiky black hair. Tensed muscles rippled from his chest, and he wore a strange, mangled cape around his waist that rippled around his body. Unmoving black eyes seemed steady on the ultimate. He wiped out his hands to his sides and they became big, metal, claws, with feline like claws that exstended a foot long. A swaying, black, long tail that puffed out at the end. "You won't take her", he hissed. This was Sin.

The digimon emerged. Ultimate level... great. Wills guns were ready, but most of them were armoured. He saw a glint of silver from one. The situation looked dire, without his powers this would surely be the end.  
A roar of an engine. A flash of metal. A blade and a gun.  
  
Drake landed, taking one of the digimon out. 'Looks like I got here just in time!' he muttered. Blood ran from the many wounds in his body. An unknown digimon backed him up; Will guessed it was Purgemon's champion level.  
  
'Hold them off...' Will said. He began to tap into the third realm, the chaos realm. The words spilled naturally from his mouth. He had no pentacle to protect him... but he'd have to risk it.  
He thought back to the list of Daemonic names he had read. He recalled a level 35 Afrit, almost the most powerful their could be. Approximatly a seventy percent chance it would turn on it's master... sounded good.  
He muttered the name and the spell was complete...  
Grarbulle  
  
A humanoid figure appeared in front of them. His legs were like dogs, ending in wide, cloven hooves. He had fiery ornage fur covering his legs and around his mantle. His head was that of a ram, grey curved horns running parrellel with his long face.


	7. Chapter VII

Sin seemed to bound into the air, draconic wings flaring out from his shoulder blades, his tail seemed to disapear though. He flung himself at the Ultimate, glossy black eyes glittering on his target. He hit his stomac with his spiked head, then send a flurry of sweeps at his head, the beast growled irritably and swung a claw, hitting Sin in the ribs. He was sent flying, but strangely, appeared at the creatures side once more. The irritating thing about Sin was that, he was pure evil, and he didn't know when to give up, literelly. He pointed both of his draconic hands palm facing, tensing the claws at the tip. "Apocolypse", he yelled, in his multi-toned voice. A shining white light blinded everyone around, then a demonic laugh was heard, as dark, black energy spurted out from the middle of his palms, big and rounded. Bigger then his size. He raised his hands, preparing to throw it at the creature. Their was one thing though, this could destroy the whole sector of the beach, and some of the city.

Thin, pallid wings emerged from the back of the summoned Afrit, deep red viens wound aorund the outside. Blood ran off them, and the Afrit grinned at his own pain. His muscles suddenly bulged, his eyes went mad, his pupils dilating. Creatures from the third realm, the realm of Chaos, were very hard to understand. The most accomplished psychologist in the world wouldn't understand how there minds worked. They could make completely inappropriate decision, and this was one of those times.  
He turned on Will, the binding spell breaking without Will's usual concentration of power.  
  
I smelled his flesh, the little Chaos-spawn. He came from the loins of a demon, and was mothered by an angel. Foolish angel... this being could endanger all the worlds. I felt the schizophrenia of his mind. There were two minds which belonged in that body, and a third which didn't. This third mind had obviously come into being far after the first two- and this is what controlled the body now!_  
Rotter! He stole that body, STOLE IT! He took it from my brother-entities, AND USES IT TO RUN HIS OWN LIFE! ROTTER!  
I had not been summoned in centuries! The pure power of Chaos radiated off my body, the air twisted around my skin, distorting my image. I reached towards him, and at my touch he was throw backwards at such force the wall failed to stop his path. I grinned... the fool.  
One stepped froward shattered the ground around me. My eyes glared at him, but he did not flinch. In fact, his appearance looked as if he willed me on. I stopped in caution, perhaps this child was masking his power...?_  
  
Will was prepared for this assault. He knew what to do... look confident. Chaotic Entities were suspicious by nature. Even with all their power they could still be destroyed. Unblinkingly, Will tried to think of a way out of his situation. He was floating the idea of summoning a Marid to destroy the Afrit when he heard a yell. 'APOCALYPSE!'  
  
I had been too busy with the Chaos boy to pay attention to anything else. I heard the cry, as did the boy. Hy best head turned, my gottee swinging with me. Fear entered my heart, an emotion I had all but forgotten. I didn't want to die yet, I wanted my chance to wreak havoc upon the world, I wanted to raise armies and pit them against each other from the shadows. I wanted to see the return of the old ways, it was my one desire...  
  
'Bye bye...' Will muttered. The Afrit's head turned back to him, just in time to see himself ripped apart by hundreds of bullets. Will looked into the holes in his skin, saw his essence. When the Afrit healed himself Will spoke a single sentence: 'usstan kyorl dos'. He spoke it in the tongue of the dark elves. The Afrit stopped, bared his teeth, and debated whether Will was telling the truth...

Sin held the grand, dark energy that seemed to whisp around his tensed arms seemed to ripple his dark, black skin. Electricity crackling about his lanky, thin frame, he glanced down at the fallen Will. Then seemed to remain motionless, but once again, the anger seemed to build within him. He lowered his head, demonic, blood red eyes flaring angrilly, furious beserk rage impaling him. Power seemed to flow into him, the ball of dark matter growing in his palms, until his hands had sunken in the darkness itself. "Will.. This is.. For Will", the multi-toned voices growled, then he spun around, pulling his right hand out. He exstended it then his eyes seemed to swivell with pain. "DEED", he shrieked, a strange shield seemed to be around Will, so, his body would not be ashes at the end of this.  
  
Raising his arms he slid his other hand back in the dark energy, that sizzled with black, and purple hues. He closed his dark, red, crimson eyes then drifted from the ground. Up atleast thirty feet in the air, the air around him rippling as he seemed to slowly throw the ball of energy. As timed seemed to slow, it finally reached it's speed and flamed about. Sending sparks flinging around it. It sped past the landscape, and hit the ultimate, a bright flash was heard. Alike an explosion, immense it blew and seemed to blow up everything around it. Even himself. Sin flew from the air, hitting the ground, engulfed in the dust, and dark matter that ripped and tore at him.

The Afrit had charged, his hands raised high. Will stared him down, silently frightened. It didn't seem that bad, dying now. It was going to happen soon enough anyway. He was scared because of the thought of not being able to help, not being able to save Snow. The shield raised, and the Afrit was propelled back, and exploded in a shower of sparks and pure, writhing energy.  
  
Will dropped against the wall, somehow drained of all energy. His thoughts were with Snow... in the past.  
  
It was the incident at Shugari High. It ran through his mind over and over again._  
Unamon had proposed it first. The prospect of dancing with Snow... his breath caught in his chest. He remembered Daniels words: "Ya get a girl, Will" (your word exactly, LunaT). Then what had he done, walked inside and got out his laptop! Worst decision he ever made. Mind you, back then, he had aspired to be like his father. The same father who had given him the laptop..._  
  
He eyes opened slowly. In frotn of him lay his backpack, his laptop within. He reached forward and undid the buckle, slid his hand inside and pulled it out. With one hand, he lifted it, then threw it at closest Ultimate. To his surprise it knocked something silver from it, which fell to the floor in front of him. His laptop followed, smashing to pieces. He grinned at the wreckage, slightly malicious. He reached forward and lifted the jewellery from the earth, just as the digimon turned on him...  
  
'This is for you...' he muttered, 'wherever you are.' He stared his opponent in the eyes, the claws, the teeth, those blood lusting blades, none could shake him now. This was his war, and this was the end...

Everything seemed to be in ruins, except the spaces which Will and the Ultimate stood, but the Ultimate was indeed. As far as could be seen, injured. Sin was nowhere to be seen, but a loud screeching roar could be heard in the distance of the beach. Blinking, glossy black eyes seemed to open and glare around visciously. He stumbled back up to his feet, pushing the piece of wall laying atop his back. He groaned, rubbing his head with a silvery, metallic hand before raising his head to the sky. His metallic hair writhing in the breeze that flailled around his lanky body, soon, he found himself at the beach. Seeing Will alive, he was glad, he stood there, silently, practicly unseen. No sound was made from him, only his red eyes seemed to seer into the Ultimate's form.  
  
For a moment, he felt as if he wasn't meant to kill it, and stood waiting. Claw like hands tightening, and untightening repeatedly as he watched intently. If anything would happen, he would step in though.

The Ultimate's spiky hand crashed down on Will's formed. There was a deafening crack, and a smash.  
The Ultimate's hand was removed, and beneath it were the crushed remains of Will's laptop. Will was no where to be seen.  
  
The Ultimate looked at his own hands, raised an eyeborw and muttered. 'Didn't know I could do this...' It was Will's voice that spoke.

The Ultimate walked forward. 'We need to find some people... we're not gonna find Snow, let alone save her, by ourselves.' he said. 'Let's get back to my flat, I've got a list.'  
  
Will sat inside the being of the digimon, controlling it with his mind. He looked around. He needed to find Renny and Unamon first, and then he needed to assemble the team. He had spent a long time choosing the best individuals for this job, and felt quite privileged to know some of the most talented people on earth. Now was the time to make their stand.

The blond haired boy nodded, he seemed to grapple onto the Ultimate's foot, then climbed up to his shoulder. "Hope you don't mind me taking a ride", he stated bluntly, his voice seemed low, and deceaving. His icey, blue eyes saddened, depressed, he blinked then looked over the hills from his high-seat view. He seemed to hate the suituation, he wanted to save Snow.. More then anything. He would die to save her. But now.. he'd just listen to Will. The smart guy at this point.

'Danny..' he muttered, 'who's missing from this picture?' They were trying to save Snow... and there was only one person he would expect to be there with them that wasn't. 'Where the hell's Irvine when his girlfriends in trouble?'  
It angered him slightly. Again life seemed unfair, but he had to live with it.  
'We need to find out where the hell Snow's got to... and the two most likely people to know are Kale and Unarlamon!'

Irvine could see Will and Daniel, he strode up, his hands in his pockets from what seemed no where, with a fuming expression on his face. "What were you saying....Will?" he growled, "I don't care who you think you are, or what you think of me, but don't speculate about Serenity got it?" he snapped rubbing his forehead. "I take it you've lost her then...." he spoke through nearly gritted teeth sighing. "You two are like lost sheep when you don't have the third cog aren't you?" he shrugged, and began to walk away, "I'm going to find her......see you around....". The tall, devimon like version of Garromon followed behind Irvine, with a hiss and a growl.

Daniel didn't have time to open his mouth, but flames danced in his icey, silvery eyes that seemed to have a glint of blue flames of fury. "Motherfucking bitch", he cursed angrilly, his hands gripping into fists, as he glared angrilly after Irvine. He had the feeling to chase him and smash his head against the brick until he finally knocked some sense into his ignorant brain. "That @#%$, I should @#%$ kill that punk @#%$", he continued in his angry, furious voice then stopped, taking a few breaths. 'Stupid dumbass.. You ain't the only one that loves 'er, far from it..', he thought to himself, almost swearing mindlessly in his head. "Damn, I hope that bastard gets killed", he grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to calm himself as he untangled one of his arms and held himself steady on the Ultimate's shoulder.

The Ultimate was about fifteen feet tall, of athletic, humanoid figure. His arms were long and his hands rather large, with long sharp fingers protruding from his knuckles. His legs were like those of tigers, red fading to blue at the end. His skin was silver, spiky red hair covered his head, and a bronze mask covering his face.  
He carried on moving. The first place to head was Israfel's flat, but he didn't know if she'd still be there after the battle. The bodies were still piling up, and small scale battles were beginning to join up again. Bullets still whizzed through the air, and the smell of blood followed...

Irvine smirked, grinning, "Yeah, sorry Daniel that ain't gonna happen, i'ma be around as long as she loves me...." Irvine muttered in response, not really bothered about whether he heard or not. A figure dropped down infront of Irvine. A tall, athletic figure, obviously seventeen by the slim shape of his body. It was Vinni he rose, having crouched to land, his bleach blonde spikey hair ruffled in the wind slightly, the light blue bangs falling infront of his icey blue eyes. "I heard somethin' about a war..." he muttered to Irvine, lighting a cigarette, enhaling the toxins with a soft sigh. "Yeah?" Irvine tilted his head, he'd heard of Vinni, but never met him personally, he recalled Serenity mentioning him once or twice but that was it. "Yeah, war....right....uh....first mission is to find Serenity...." he replied to Vinni's question. "So you can either hang with me, or follow those idiots..." he nodded his head towards Daniel and Will shrugging. Irvine walked on slightly, and Vinni stood there confused, raising a brow and sighing, slapping his forehead.  
  
Loki on the other hand was far from aware of what was going on. She lay wrapped in her bed sheets, wearing a pair of black hotpants and a white tanktop for sleeping. She frowned in her sleep, grumbling something quietly. She could see Laria's face infront of her, darkness was everywhere else, the only thing she could see brightly, was Laria's face. "War...." she muttered to Loki, whom replied it with a raised eyebrow, "The war, Will needs your help...." Laria continued to explain. And at that moment Loki sprung upwards, taking deep breaths and dabbing her forehead. "Will?" she whispered.

'When this is over, that guys gonna get such an IQ test...' Will muttered, hearing Irvine. 'But... I don't want him to die...' he refused to explain further.  
'Anyway... Vin, you were on my list anyway. Good to have you aboard.'  
  
Five minutes later they stood outside Israfel's flat, Will having firgured out how to revert into his human form. Serenity's jewelery was draped around his wrist. He knocked... hoping she was still alive.

The blond haired boy swore under his breath, he had heard what Irvine had said and muchly doupted it. "Love you.. My ass", he silently grumbled, as he looked at Vinni, then quirked a brow. He tilted his head to the side, then smirked ear-to-ear. All the gashes, and cuts on his chest and back had dried, and didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. "Hey, Vin", he called out to him, bounding down off of the Ultimate's shoulder. "God, damnit, hope that stupid bastard gets 'eaten", he stated groggily, as he warilly over at Irvine's disapearing outline.

Vinni raised an eyebrow, slowly walking over to Will and Daniel with his hands in his pockets, a blank expression on his face. "Uh.....i take it you two don't like that dude...." he added, blowing smoke into the air with a slight shrug of the shoulders. He then sighed, and folded his arms. "Do we have to go to Israfel's house....." he followed them reluctantly and stood outside the door to her house saying nothing.

"why Vinni, don't wanna see me no more?" The voice came from behind them, sounding rather mocking.  
Israfel stood there, a tee-shirt, pj bottoms and bare feet were the only things she wore, a plastic tag round her wrist and a bandage where a needle had gone into her left wrist the only thing that showed she had come from the hospital.  
Ialiamon stood beside her quietly, looking at the boys from behind dark sun glasses. Her cyber gear that covered her torso and chest glared in the sunlight, and her peach coloured lions body stood rigid, three tails whipping around her, the only sign of movement and also showing she was very, very angry.   
Israfel looked different too, there was a slight inclination to show she was going mad, a red rim around her steel grey eyes flared and shone brightly and her normally grinning self was now a grimace full of malviolence and hatred towards the people that were standing in front of her. "Bast**ds." She said simply, "i hate you both."  
She looked at Vinni but didn't say anything else. He wanted to side with them, that was fine with her. She snorted and walked off away from them.  
  
Ialiamon padded up to Will and Daniel and looked down at the both.  
"You'll never understand until its too late." She whispered to them, and then turned and walked after her Tamer.  
  
Ashamon lazed about as Kale pratised her sword play. they had heard nothing of the terrors that had been striking the world, but Kale had been feeling a little confused lately.  
They both felt what slammed into them through the soul world, crashing through with a scream that faded away into nothing.  
"Oh no..." Kale whispered as Ashamon ran to her sobbing wildly. She held her digimon hard and leaned against the wall where she had been pratising against, fear in her eyes. "It has begun..."

Will bit his lip... but he knew Israfel. She'd only say that if she had a valid reason to. 'I don't know where to start... how the hell are we meant to find her...?' He morphed back into his human form. 'I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna need a couple of hours rest first...'


	8. Chapter VIII

Daniel slid a hand through his blondish hair and signed lightly. He didn't understand any of this, he didn't really want to either, why was Israfel mad at Will and him. "Gods.. I'm not sticking around.. I'm ganna find 'er", he told Will and Vinni before turning away, walking through the streets. He looked over his shoulder, making a small gesture as if to wave. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was going to find her no matter what. ".. Rit..", he silently whispered under his breath, icey blue eyes looking around his eerie surroundings. Almost everything lied in ruins, and it wasn't over. He broke into a run until he made it to Serenity's ruined house, he sadly drooped his head, sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling his tarnish, silvery gun out. He loaded it with silver, toxin bullets then glanced around. "Cmon..", he urged silently.

'Yeah...' Will said, watching Daniel zoom into the distance. His head drooped, so he said bye to Vinni and walked onwards to the arranged safehouse. He half hoped she'd be there, but he remembered Oraclemon's words: 'Don't hold out false hope.'  
He walked in, seeing Unamon and Rendumon on the floor. 'Hey...' he said quietly, not expecting a responce. He dropped onto a pile of bedding in the corner, and let his head roll to the side. His eyelid dropped closed.  
Rendumon looked at the bed. Will was gone...

Daniel had searched everywhere, he finally made it back to the safe house, opening the door. Blood seemed to flow freely down his lanky, lean body, he blinked, one of his eyes closed tightly. A large, cut stretched up from below his eye, to the top of his forehead. Scratches, and gashes along the sides of his chest, and some of the material in his pants were gone. He spotted Rendumon and Unamon, as he swayed lightly. He caught himself, holding onto the wall. ".. I tried..", he silently said then looked over to Rendumon. "I can't find her.. I can't find 'er..", he repeated over and over again until he finally looked to the bed and blinked. ".. Where's Will..", he stammered.

'I...I don't know... he just diappeared...' Rendumon answered in a panicky voice. He felt thin threads of energy tugging at his body, pulling him through the dimensions. In a flash of light he disappeared, leaving no trace.

Daniel swore, punching the wall to vent his anger, he took a deep breath then signed. He sagged against the wall, then lowered his head lightly. ".. Unamon.. What do I do..", he said simply, staring at the ground, he was losing hope already. He didn't know what to do. He was so lost.

There was a shadow in the doorway. 'Where's Will?' he muttered, a bear like digimon standing behind him. Drake stepped into the light, covered in his own blood. Purgemon stepped in too, instinctively bounding over to Unamon, but decided not to trample his unconcious form.

Daniel raised his bloodied head, then lowered it, staring back at the ground. He looked like a hannibal that had just eaten everybody, covered in blood, slumped against the floor, in the corner. "I don't know.. Will.. and Rendu.. disapeared..", he told him, leaning back his head, he looked at Drake, then got up. "Everyones ganna die..", he silently mumbled then looked over at Unamon and Purgemon.

Unamon didn't make a sound. His eyes were closed, lying in a drying pool of his own blood that was also fast drying on his usually white fur.  
  
"Snow...." He saw images, faces that didn't belong to anything or anyone he had ever met before, but that he knew for some unknown reason that he did._  
He wandered round the mist as the faces and images pressed against him. He felt sick and distorted as they looked at him, and at one time he closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything that was watching him. "Snow...where are you?" He whimpered._

Drake knelt down beside Unamon. 'Danny, I hate to say this,' he said, a quick scan of Dnaiel's mind, 'but we gotta fight a war. There's nothing we can do for Serenity now... finding her could take months, maybe years. And there's no guarantee she's still alive.' He spoke fast, eager not to let Daniel react before he'd finish, and then have to suffer blow after blow of reality. 'I was just in a battle, and it's slowly moving this way. Our job is to stop them fighting. Remember, Perilblade's our enemy, digimon are not.'

".. I know..", Daniel seemed to respond, rather a choke as reality gripped his mind, and squeezed harshly. He pushed himself to his feet, his tarnished, silver, gun in his hand. He looked up at Drake, then smiled lighty, weakly. His gun would guide him, Griever would. "Let's go @#%$ kill this dickweed", he said deviously, a flash of hope still flickered in his eyes, as a strange melody that pulled him towards the hope, the hope of finding Serenity. If he killed Perilblade. 'But didja know, that when it snows. My eyes become wider, and the light that you shine can be seen', the familiar song rang clearly through his head, like bells.

Loki dangled her legs over the side of her bed, running her hands through her raven locks. She had seen the devistation of the war to come in a nightmare that haunted her everytime she fell asleep. She sighed, and hugged her pillow a moment. "I better go find Will, i'm sure he knows what's happening...." she added, standing up and changing into her usual set of eccentric clothes. She opened the door, and wondered out into the street, wondering the streets a while, before hearing a rather loud conversation in the 'safe house'. She peered through a window, noticing Rendumon and raised an eyebrow, Drake and Daniel however were unfamiliar to her. She creaked open the door and slowly, and awkwardly stepped inside. "Renny, where's Will?" she crouched down as if asking Rendumon to come to her. "I need to tell him about these narly dreams i keep having about fighting and blood spilling...." she paused biting her lip before sighing, "So where is he?". The figure of an agile black wolf was perched on the window ledge, his emerald eyes blurring in the shadow as he hopped into the light, it was Rashumon. He sat by Loki and watched Daniel and Drake with a piercing gaze.

'We dunno, he's gone... for now.' Drake answered, pulling out his sword and spinning it by his side. 'Daniel... Periblade's dangerous. It's hard to kill an immortal. Me an' Will had this war figured out to the final detail, all except Perilblade.' He stopped, then thought. He computer brain processed all their options, and then the probability of sucess. The highest was 0.0023%. 'Daniel, Loki, I can hold of the hordes, and seperate the battles, but I cannot defeat Periblade. I want you guys to find out as much as possible, because even people who can't die are vulnerable to something. We need to find a loop-hole.' He placed his hand out, ready for them to place their's on top as a sign of friendship and determination. 'Saddle up. Lock and load.'

Loki stared wide eyed at Drake's hand a moment. "Hold on one sec..." she folded her arms, "I just walked in, i have no idea what's going on and you want me to lock and load?" she sighed and shook her head. "If i do fight, it won't be me fighting, just a friendly warning there...." she added, placing her pale hand on top of Drake's. Rashumon broke up the friendship ring and stood in the middle of Drake and Loki. "Oh no you don't Loki, we are not going to galavant off in some war we know nothing about, it's suicidal..." the black wold protested. "Fine, chickenmon, you can stay here, and i'll go...". Loki responded shrugging lightly. Rashumon grumbled but sighed and nodded in submitance.

'CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!!' Purgemon yelled, dancing around Rashumon, peck the air and making clucking noises.  
'Rashumon, this war will consume all if we don't do something. It is written in Destiny that all will die during this war, so you can either risk death now or have certain death later.'

".. Hmf..", Daniel snorted silently as he stood in the darkened corner, but surprisingly, he stepped out and put his hand atop of Loki and Will's. He smiled lightly, then nodded, knowing if your going to do is rather unsettling. Even though you can't stop it, it makes you feel weak of changing the future. But unlike those people that think that way, he didn't care. He would die fighting Perilblade and trying to find Serenity. Because, he didn't have anything to lose. "Let's do this @#%$..", he said.

Drake nodded, and then without a word turned away. 'Find his weakness,' he said, before leaving in the building battle outside. His weapons flashed in the light just before he disappeared.  
Purgemon sat next to Unamon's unconcious form. 'I'll stay here,' he said, smiling innocently.

"Hm.. Alright..", Daniel muttered before glancing up at Loki, he found it strange bringing a girl with him to save the world, but he knew Loki was strong, stronger then normal. "Alright, you coming with me", he asked her then raised a brow, curious. He stood at the door, with his silver, tarnished gun clasped in his hand as if it was glued there.

Two weeks passed, slowly, painfully. Drake travelled the world, and, through the use of diplomacy (not one of his strong points), broke up battles. A large gathering grew with him, and the battles died down.  
  
Then, on the sunday before the end of the month (although which people had lost track off) there was a terrible rumbling everywhere around the world. The Atlantic dried up in moments, and the western coast of Europe and eastern coast of America became ice cold, and blizzards swirled.  
East of the mid-atlantic ridge, metal pylons burst out of the ground. They joined together, wielding with sharp bangs. They formed a complex tower, which could be seen from almost any other point in the northern hemisphere. Thousands of kilometres tall, it was an imposing sight.  
  
Drake looked up through the storm. All that was visible was the peak of the tower, black iron. 'Perilblade...' he muttered. He gave a grin. The war was over, he sensed Perilblade's fear. A fear of failure, one he knew all too well.  
He joined Daniel and Loki in their search for information that could lead to the downfall of Perilblade.  
  
  
'They say it's all over, m'lord...' the bulky slave-digimon muttered.  
'Nooo.... it cannot be...' Periblade replied, eyes narowing and lips tightening.  
'They say, m'lord, that a one man army is breakin' up the battles... human, they says...'  
'No, not human. It's Drake. He wants to end me!'  
'D-Drake...' came the slave's fearful voice.  
'Yes... well, he will not suceed. My partner will see to that.'  
'P-partner, m'lord?'  
'Is there an echo in here?'  
'No, m'lord, sorry, m'lord...'

Daniel looked up at Loki and Drake, then grinned, he himself was bruised, blood and seemed to be surging with power. The power of killing, he had broke through the evil digimon with his gun, and with the aid of Drake and Loki. He lowered his head, then his ears seemed to twitch oddly, he looked up quickly. "Were close..", he told them.  
  
After a bit of walking they seemed to be only getting closer and closer, he could feel it, his body seemed to shake with a sense of dominance. They were winning.

Drake turned to the crowd of digimon and humans he was at the head of. 'WE REST HERE!' he yelled at the millions. 'TOMORROW...' a pause, 'WE MARCH ON PERILBLADE!!!'  
This stirred quite a reaction. They did not know enough to defeat him. He could wipe them all out single handedly.  
Drake sat on the earth. They were among a mountain range, which would originally have been at the bottom of the Atlantic. He waved Loki and Daniel over to him.  
'He won't wait long,' he said. 'And I'm worried about Oraclemon's prophesy. Daniel had crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the mountian with silvery, blue eyes, he was unphased by what was happening. Unphased that his future was to die, his desteny, he just hoped that Keiromon was far away, he hadn't seen him all day. "Reminds me of war, like the the old prophecy", he absent mindedly said then glanced at Drake, "Except I'm not the head general anymore", he stated, adding a humorous note, "And I ain't swinging around a sword".

Drake nodded slightly, but didn't question him. For the first time in years he felt tired, and his muscles ached. He held his gun in front of him, feeling the weight. 'Feels heavier than usual...'

Loki stayed quiet, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of digimon that had come to fight for the cause. "Um........so what now?" she spoke up rather sheepishly. Her emerald eyes sparkling as she scanned Drake and Daniel before shrugging slightly and crouching beside Rashumon. She placed her arms around the black wolf's shoulders, resting her head against his as she patted him gentley with a sigh.

"Well, Since this is like war.. The 'troops' will rest, and be fed whatever they have rationed, or whatever is nearby, I heard there was an old warehouse full of frozen, and meat goods", Daniel told them wisely, for once, he felt like he was in war again. Except he was not a thirteen year old, and didn't know his old toungue anymore. He was just a punkish, gun wielding guy that knew a lot about killing others. Simple, and at the point. He would not talk about his past.   
  
"Drake, ya should stay and talk to the others, they need encouragement, Loki.. Ya should go gather up a few digimon, and tamers and find the warehouse", he suggested, then nodded, he took out his gun, as it shined, tarnished silver in the pale moonlight.   
  
"I'll scout out the enemies, count their numbers and think up a plan to take them by surprise..", he added plainly, then smiled.   
  
"Well.. First.. I gotta find a ride..", he stated, almost complaining. He shrugged, and disapeared into the night, leaving only his strange, wise words behind. He was a strategist.  
  
After awhile of walking, he suddenly spun around hearing strange, neighing sounds. He blinked through the misty darkness that had engulfed the aread around him. Suddenly, surging out of the darkness was a strange, likeness of a horse. Black, camouflaged with the darkness. He watched it walk up to him, he patted his mane, then looked up to the sky. "Thank gods..", he said then swung up onto his gelding.  
  
He swung the gelding around, then smirked lightly, as he reined his gelding up the mountain. He leaned in, so that the horse could make the climb. Then stopped, saying a single word, and the gelding stood atop the mountain. Looking down at a pass.

'Hmmm...' Drake muttered, looking at the ground and spinning his gun around his finger. He looked up at the digimon and humans, and placed his gun on the ground. Purgemon wandered among the horde, handing out food and water.  
Drake called over a rookie digimon. 'Get me a gun. Get me a good gun...'

"The first line..", Daniel stated as he looked at the hordes of evil, virus digimon, all darkish. This would not be good if they tried to ambush them at night, he blinked then smirked deviously. Flinking his fingers into the air, he looked to the ground. His enchanting, blue eyes caught sight of the first line, they were stopped, one big, wolfish figure seemed to be walking back and forth in front barking out orders.  
  
He could only vaguely hear them, he swung off of his gelding, then tied it to a tree branch. He slowly, and silently made his way down the cliff, only half way where a boulder hid him completely. He could now hear the plans of invasion, and at this point.. it wasn't looking to good.

Drake took the rifle in both hands. 'Loki, yer in charge...' he said, starting off. Purgemon watched him go, but didn't follow.  
Drake trod easily up the mountain, his feet hardly landing before he took his next step. He came over the ridge, and slid down to meet Daniel. He listened as well.  
'They'll come for us in the morning... we'll have to move out early...' he muttered. 'This doesn't sound right... hit and run isn't Perilblade's usual tactic.' One word immediatly came to mind: distraction.


	9. Chapter IX

"The first line seems to be deviding the others into three groups, supposedly an ambush that would corner us from three sides and leave us 'flailling'", Daniel absent mindledly whispered to Drake, closing his eyes for a moment as they continued to listen. He reopened them then nodded, silently acknowledging what Drake had told him. "If we get up early enough, we could head over to this side of the mountain, wait until they reach where we used to be, then charge them", he suggested thoughtfully then thought for a moment, "Or.. Let them pass, leaving an open attack on Perilblade", he stated, then smiled.

The mist seemed to be closing in ighter and tighter, Unamon found he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. His purple eyes picked up arms and legs and faces, not all parts of the same body, pressing around him. And then the whispers started._  
  
They knew why he had come. He didn't know it himself, he had just appeared here.  
One of them said that it knew him from stories that were heard on dark nights, listening into a cousin when a dark haired student was speaking to him.  
Unamon frowned, he didn't know anyone being a student of anybody...  
Apparently, the fearie whispered, the student knew his Tamer rather well...  
"Aoshi..." Unamon growled, causing a stir within the mists. An image of the dark haired vampire appeared, a grin on his face as blood dripped down his canines. An arm came up, showing the severed head of... "No!" The digimon howled. He knew it wasn't true, it couldn't be true...  
  
That was his greatest fear. Seeing Snow killed by another person, any person, any creature. He knew Destiny right enough. It would be himself and no other, they would die together in the snow, like the first time they met...in the snow. Making snow angels on the ground...  
  
The mists parted and he squinted, feeling a pull somewhere in his chest as light flooded around him._  
  
Unamon;s comatose body lifted slightly off the floor, not noticed by anyone as the battle raged, and then, slowly, gently, it daterised starting from the looping tail to the blood encrusted paws and head, purple eyes open to nothing.

Drake nodded. 'I estimate we can let them sleep two hours at the most... then we'll move out,' he dropped the end of his gun to the ground, knocking up a little dust. Nobody below saw it. 'Perilblade won't be open, these aren't his best. But we can't risk casualties by a direct attack on these, we'll leave them searching in the dirt.'

Daniel nodded then looked down at the first line, he blinked. "Will have to get back, and inform the troops of the plan, they still need encouragement by their leader..", he stated, then looked at Drake, smirking lightly. This was so much like the battle before, except he himself was the one letting out the battle cry and decapetating his foes.

A slim, blood matted figure of the semi-human tiger stepped into a strange foggy mist that had came around him. He was almost limping, gashes and wounds seemed to bleed. He stayed, protecting the hospital and in panic tried to find Daniel. When he couldn't find him, he broke down and found himself in rage, pushing himself to murder, again and again. Now, tears formed at his eyes as he fell to his knees, then fell down on his chest. He felt as if his hope fled. "Danny.. Una.. Renny..", he cried silently, then fell unconscious, slowly he began to glow a strange white. Then his body was lifted from the ground.  
  
"Troops, forward", he heard a battle cry of a young, bloody boy, and watched him run towards a flank of evil digimon. He squinted through the dust, and watched the two groups fight against each other, tamer and digimon, ripping each other to pieces. He saw the enemies lose, but everyone was dead except for Drake, Daniel, Loki and Rashumon. He watched them march up to Perilblade, ready to kill him.  
  
"No, he's to strong", he yelled at them, but they didn't seem to hear. They carried on, bloody, wounded and almost dying. They stepped up to Perilblade, he watched the young blond haired boy lurch forward, crying out words of the ancient, he had rigante blood, strong, loyal and noble clansmen. He watched as he was grabbed by the throat, then winced as a the blade that Perilblade wielded plunged into the boys heart, then it was twisted, the boy seemed to grunt and mutter a single word. Then he died and was thrown to the side.  
  
".. Danny.. Danny..", he sobbed, then knelt down beside him, burying his face in his lap, as he cried. The tears mixing in with the blood on his cheeks. He growled, snarling, as he surged forward at Perilblade, then everything disapeared. Only to feel dispair.   
  
There was only one thing he wanted to do now, was to be with Snow and Unamon, like the happy days when nothing happened, when they all just watched movies, and ate popcorn. He wanted this back. He didn't want Danny-boy to die, he wanted him to fight for Snow again, to argue. Anything. "RENNNYYY!", he shrieked.

Perilblade spun with his sword, his eyes flashing. He jumped backwards, spinning into the skeletal structure of the tower. 'MY KIN!' he yelled, 'COME TO ME, KILL THESE IMPETENT MORTALS!' A low rumble was heard, and vile virus megas rode out to meet them. Pus dripped from their mouths, their eyes bulging with pure ecstacy.  
'LOKI, YOUR IN CHARGE!!!' Drake yelled. He gave out a high pitched whistle.  
  
The reinforcements came, marching along in their thousands. 'Perilblade's ours!'  
A glow emitted from the bear like digimon beside him. 'PURGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAXXLEMON!!!'  
  
They followed Drake into the framework of the tower, ready for the long climb ahead...

The blond-haired boy sat atop the mountains, eyes focused and steady. He sat apon his black gelding, he took out his gun and it twisted, munipulating for a moment, then leighened. It formed a strange, sword that had the hilt like a sword. He rested it on his shoulder. He looked at the first line of shooting digimon that they had then smiled as the gruesome foes drew neary. "Flank up", he yelled. He watched as they grew closer.   
  
"Fire", he shouted and saw some in the first flank of the enemies fall, he smiled, then looked at the second gun flank.  
  
"Flank replace", he shouted then watched as the first line ducked back in the ditch, and a new flank came up.  
  
"Fire", he shouted once more, then watched the evil, date rise in the air, slowly disapearing. He watched the two gun flanks rise for a moment. "Flee to the second ditch", he yelled then nodded. That was his part, now Loki would take over. He yelled a battle cry and kicked the flanks of his horse, as it bucked then quickly galloped forward.   
  
He held his sword out, it glimmering tarnished silver, while a little chain that resembled a lion, and another a dragon. His sword, Griever. He smirked then hit the third line, plunging his sword in a gruesome orcish head. He was sent sprawling onto the ground as a big hand hit him, killing the horse instantly. He groaned then got to his feet, kicking a griffin in the beak, then slashing down his sword and impaling him. "Loki, Now", he shouted then was hit in face by a flailing fist. He shook his head then slashed his sword about, killing atleast three before ducking around once more.

Drake followed Periblade, matching his speed perfectly. Graxxlemon was a little slower, but he managed to keep up.  
The meteor continued to grow bigger, coming towards the Earth unnoticed.  
Perilblade reached the top, drew his sword and grabbed one of his prisoners by the throat. 'Don't come any closer, Drackarolis!' he cried, the blade resting at the neck of his prisoner.  
Drake looked at the man. He recognized him, jet black hair, perfect blue eyes. 'D-Dad?'****


End file.
